The Bully, The Son's fear, And The Father's Love
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: "Please, Don't leave me..too" he sobbed clearly but brokenly Bruce heart was ripped out as Dick told him what happened. "Shhh..Dickie. I'm here now, your daddy's here now, Everything's alright" he whispered gently, Dick is bullied at school. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

***okay fellow reviewers and authors, here is another moment between Bruce and Dick! YAY! XD**

**Oh and if some of you guys think that i am going over board with writing DaddyBats and Dick hurt/comfort stories...I guess? That's right! I do not care! I love these two together, and since there are not alot these moments in the series then i am going to keep on writing them! **

**And i would like to give a special shout out to **_Chibi Rose Angel_!**. She has inspired me to keep on writing Bruce and Dick fics, cuz appearently i am really not the only one out there who is obsessed with Bruce and Dick moments! I'm glad that i **_**am not**_** the only one... Thanks so much **_Chibi Rose Angel!_*****

***P.S...Really Hurt!Richard...And Comforting!/Protective!Bruce YAY! I wrote this one-shot to show how much i want ppl around the world to STOP BULLYING! **

"Bye Alfred!" 9 year old Richard Grayson said jumping out of the black limo and ran toward Gotham Academy.

"Good day, Master Richard!" Alfred called pulling the limo away from the curb and out of sight.

Dick took a deep breathe, and exhaled slowly. He has been going to this school for almost 2 months now and he liked all of his classes...except...

"Hey! Grayson!" yelled a voice.

Dick groaned. _Great..._ He thought. _Him again.._He had hoped that _he_ wasn't here today_..Why doesn't he find someone his own age to torment? _

"What do you want Christine?" he said annoyed already. This guy has been tormenting him ever since he started this school.

"Watch your tone Grayson!" hissed Jack Christine angrily, giving Dick's shoulder a shove.

Normally if that happened Dick would regain his footing in a matter of seconds. But Christine caught him off guard, causing Dick to fall face first on the cement.

Specks of red liquid came from his chin and cheeks, he wiped it away. He turned over. And gave Christine the most deadly Bat-glare he could muster.

Christine scoffed at him. "You think just cuz ya live with the richest man in Gotham, that ya are high and mighty and that you can do whatevea ya want?" taking a step toward Dick.

_Can't this guy just leave me alone?_

"Well ya know what? My old man's a mobster, and he knows people in high place that will take care of ya and ya dad Grayson, if ya keep thinkin your the best"

_I haven't thought that in my life!_ Dick thought angrily. _And having a mobster for a dad is something to be proud of_?

Suddenly he felt Christine pick him up by the collar of his shirt. "Why you little brat!" Christine growled. Throwing him back to the ground.

"Don't ya dare talk about my dad that way!" the 15 year old shouted

The Boy Wonder's head hit the cement._ Oops... _He groaned, he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Just cuz ya live in Wayne's house, doesn't mean he cares about you, he'll probably will leave ya as soon as he gets bored with ya or something bad will happen ta him!" Christine laughed

Anger took over Dick's body. "Shut up! That's not true!" he yelled

Christine laughed, and turn around and walked into the school with all the other kids. The young hero sat on the black cement, as his fellow classmates walked past him.

_It's not true!_ Dick thought. His father did care for him, he's shown that on several occastions. _Christine is wrong! _He told himself, his eyes sight becoming misty.

When everyone finally went inside the school. Dick slowly got up, he knew that if he went in that Christine would torture him for the rest of the day, since the guy had all of his classes.

He wiped away the blood and tears from his face, then turned on his heels and fasted walked down the street.

The Boy Wonder needed to clear his head. And he knew excatly where to go...

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne sat at his desk at Wayne Tower going over paper work of ideas of new products that needed his aproval. He rubbed his eyes, 3 hours of paper work and he still had two more stacks to go through!<p>

Bruce lend back in his chair, closing his eyes. At least he had something to look forward to when he got home. He smiled, seeing his son would always make him feel better after a hard day as Bruce Wayne or Batman.

And since he hasn't been around lately, whether at Wayne Tower or on missions for the League. He was happy he would be able to spend some time with his son, he owed it to Dick.

_Ring Ring Ring! _went his office phone.

Bruce, opening his eyes picked up his phone. "Hello?" he said

_"Mr. Wayne?" _asked a voice

"Yes? Who is this?"

_"I must apologize for calling you so early. But this is Johnathon Jones the principle of Gotham Academy, and I have to inform you that Richard is not here at school...Is he sick?" _

"What? No.. he's fine, my friend, Alfred dropped him off at school" Bruce said matter-of-factly.

_"Well he's not here now...I'm concerned Bruce, Of the short time Richard has been here he has never done this... Is everything alright at home?" _Johnathon asked suspicious

Bruce knew that tone of voice, its a tone that said I-don't-trust-you. "Yes, everything is fine..." he answered rather rudely, but not caring, Why were people asking him that lately?

"Did anyone see him leave the school yard, by any chance?" Bruce asked Johnathon

_"No, no one saw him leave or go in the school. There was an incident outside, but from what our top student Jack Christine told us, Richard was no where the incident" _Jones explained

_Christine... Why does that name sound familiar? _Bruce thought. He _knew _that name, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"Thank you for telling me Johnathon, I'll go and look for him right now" The Billionaire said to the principle, as he began to put down the phone.

_"Mr. Wayne! I must tell you that even though that Richard was not near the fight, some students did say that he seemed very upset when they walked past him."_

That comment pulled at Bruce's heart, he was in concern-father-protective-mode in an instant.

"Thank you" finally putting the phone down.

The Dark Knight let his composure fall at last. He breathed in deeply, as his whole body shook. _Alright... Think Bruce... _Putting his head in his hands. _Where would he go? _Seeing as his ward was only 9 years old, there wasn't a place in Gotham Dick could go on his own, even as Robin, unless Bruce knew about it, because even in the day time...Gotham was still dangerous.

He racked his brain, to think where Dick might have gone... There _was _no where Dick would have gone...not on his own- _Wait... _Getting up quickly, running out of his office down the hall and outside into the sunny, cold morning of Gotham...

There was _one _place Dick might be at... Not even bothering to get in his car as he sprinted down the street.

_I hope I'm right..._

* * *

><p>Dick took a deep breathe, taking in the morning air of Gotham Park, as he tried to calm himself while he sat under a tree. The Park was filled with the smell of dew and fresh cut grass, there were also chess boards set everywhere, as the old cititzens of Gotham were playing their morning rounds of chess.<p>

He and Bruce use to come here and play chess, usually with each other, and sometimes with other people, only if Bruce said it was okay, and to stay where he could see him.

But that was before Dick started school, since then he has never gotten a chance to come here, until today that is.

Dick looked around the park sadly. He missed the times he and Bruce would sit at one of those tables and his father would pretend to lose at least one match to spear Dick's pride, though The Boy Wonder ever did mind that he lost every match to Bruce, he just love that he got to spend time with his dad in such a peaceful place, even if it wasn't at night...

**"Just cuz ya live in Wayne's house, doesn't mean he cares about you!" **Christine's voice echoed in his head, Dick snapped his eyes closed, bitting his botton lip.

**"He'll probably will leave ya as soon as he gets bored with ya or something bad will happen ta him!" **Christine's laughter stuck in his head, along with the joy of tormenting Dick on his face as he walked away...

_Shut up! _Dick told the voice of Christine and the voices of the crowd of kids that saw what happened angrily, putting his hands on his temples...

All those kids did nothing to help Dick... All they _did _do was whisper and stare at him as they walked by...

_**"I feel bad for the kid..."**_

_**"Why? It's his own fault, he shouldn't have antaginized Jack!" **_

_**"Yeah...I guess"**_

_**"Do you think we should do something?"**_

_**"Nah...It's better not to get in the middle of this.."**_

_**"Hmph! Serves the kid right! He should know better than to bad mouth someones parents!"**_

_**"The kid keeps that attiude up he's gonna fine Mr. Wayne not around any more!"**_

"Shut up!" Dick whispered. _Their all lying! _He screamed to himself. _Bruce would never leave me! _

Why should he care what they all thought of him? Who he was in the past, and who he is now... He was Robin, The Boy Wonder, the hero that busted his butt trying to make sure that they are all safe in their beds at night from the villains that haunt these streets...

Those kids...judging him before even getting to know him? The looks he sometime got as he walked Gotham Academy halls for the last 2 months... He pretended not to notice, thoses looks of pity, of judgement, of distgust... The whispers they thought Dick couldn't hear as they judge him and Bruce, and everything his father did for him. He wanted to scream at them to leave him alone!

_Why can't just leave me and Bruce alone? _Why couldn't they keep their comments to themselves? Or to have the common sense to not talk about him when he was there?

Dick hugged his legs to his chest, as his body began to shake uncontrollably... He winced as the salty tears that fell from his eyes stun the still bloodly scraps on his face. Then he felt a arm around his shoulder...

He sighed quietly...

_Bruce..._

The young hero knew his father would find him here.. He _wanted _Bruce to find him here... To show how much Dick missed this place, how much he missed him...

He sniffed and turned his head away from Bruce... Ashamed of himself... Though he missed this place, he knew when he left the school and came here, that his father wouldn't be happy with him... He probably will be grounded from patrol for a while. Dick was shocked when he felt Bruce start rubbing his arm with his hand.

That one motion, that one act of comfort, Bruce always would do to help calm Dick down, made the Boy Wonder break down completely. He turned, and wrapped his arms around his father's waist, he buried his scraped face into his father work shirt, and let a broken sob escape his lips, he closed his eyes, his fingers clinching to Bruce's jacket for dear life.

Bruce's arms went around Dick protectivly, running a hand threw his son's hair..As he began to rock them back and forth. This only made Dick cling to his father even more, he knew that Bruce would never leave him willingly, but Dick couldn't help but think that, there will be a day that something might happen to Bruce.

And when that day comes, what will he do then? What will become of the people of Gotham when the Dark Knight finally falls? He sobbed harder into the only adult that has ever loved him as much as his parents did...

"D-Daddy..." he sobbed completly broken. _Please...Don't leave me... _

The Caped Crusador's arms tightened around his son, his fatherly instinct going into over drive. He began to rub circles on Dick's back.

"Son? What's wrong?" he whispered gently

Another broken sob came from Dick. It tore at Bruce's heart, his son's grip on his jacket was to a point where it would leave holes in the material.

Bruce looked down at his son and noticed for the first time since he arrived here that Dick's face was scraped badly. He was immediately angry, not at Dick, but at the person who hurt his boy.

He removed his right hand from his son's back and cupped Dick's chin softly, and pulled his face upward to get a better look at the young hero. His little birds face was all scratch up, almost like he'd fallen somewhere.

The Boy Wonder opened his eyes and meet his father's. There was so much pain in the boys eyes. He has never know another boy that has had that same pain in his eyes...except himself. It made the Dark Knight crush his son into him, he wanted to shield him from the pain he felt.

After a few minutes, Dick's sobs went to soft cries, he hiccuped, as buried he face deeper into Bruce's chest.

Bruce put his chin on Dick's head. Bruce sighed, "Your principle called my office...He said that you weren't at school... He said that there was an incident with two boys in the school yard...One was named Jack Christine?" he whispered gently. Johnathon had never said who was involved in the fight but he had an idea that this Christine kid was.

Dick stiffened in Bruce arms at the mention of that name, but remained silent. "He s-said that i-if i keep up th-thinking that I'm be-better than everyone he w-would send his mob-mobster father after y-you!" he hiccuped as he stared sobbing again.

"H-He said that s-something bad would hap-happen to you!" his body shaking, he clung to Bruce, scared to death he might disappear any second.

"Please, Don't leave me..too" he sobbed clearly but brokenly

Bruce heart was ripped out as Dick told him what happened...He hugged his son lovingly.

"Shhh...Dickie. I'm here now, your daddy's here now, Everything's alright" he whispered gently, placing a kiss on his son's forehead, as he rock them back and forth once more.

Then finally after a few more minutes went by, Dick began to calm down, his sobs went to silent tears, but still hugged he father tightly.

"I love you, dad" he said tiredly, he was exhausted, emotionally and physically.

"I love you too, son. So very very much." Bruce said he looked down and saw that his little bird was asleep in his arms. He called Alfred and told them where they both were, he carefully layed Dick and himself on the cool, wet grass underneath them, resting his chin on Dick head again, closing his eyes.

The Caped Crusador then waited patiently for Alfred to come pick them up...

***Phew! this took me awhile to finish! But it was sooooo freakin worth it all the numbness my butt felt for hours! I cried so much when i was writing this! My poor little Dickie! This actually can happen ppl! People that are bullied at school can feel this way! I wish that we could all just get along! Sooo What did ya guys think of this one? Review please! Pretty please! Feed the starving author!**

**Oh and Jack Christine...may seem like a dilwhole now but i plan to expand on his character a bit... i may though... i might just keep him a dilwholebag for a while...IDK depends on my mood***


	2. Chapter 2

*Okayyy ppls! Here is chapter two! I really hope you guys like this part! And i want to thank _**Chibi Rose Angel **_for helping figure out what to write for this chapter! And if Bruce seems OOC I don't care cuz I love my version of Bruce, he shows his caring side more than his Bat-glare jerkish side.

P.S. This chapter has been done for a while...But i couldn't get it up cuz i was having internet problems! So i'm sorry for the long wait!*

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Bruce Wayne walked the halls of Gotham Academy later the following evening. Since it was 3:00 the halls of the school were empty, and quiet. This was good because he wanted a quiet conversation with Johnathon without any interruptions. His footsteps echoed on the shiny, mable white floor, as he turned the corner and toward the door that had the words "principle" written on the glass covered window. He knocked once-

"Come in" said a voice

Bruce pushed the door open. "Hello Johnathon" and walked over to the man's neatly organized desk

"Ah! Bruce , I thought that I might see you here sooner or later, Did you find Richard?" Jones asked as he shook Bruce's hand and sat back onto his black leather chair.

"Yes, I found him, He was _very _upset" Bruce said sitting down on one of the stiff guest chairs, putting his hands on his lap.

"Well that is what most of the kids told me, and I'm glad that he is alright" said Johnathon with a smile.

Bruce frowned. Unconvinced that this guy really cared, "May I ask you something?" he said in the most polite way possible.

"Certainly" Jones said gesturing Bruce to go ahead and ask his question.

"What do you know about Jack Christine?"

Johnathon eyes widened, clearly that wasn't the question he thought Bruce would ask. He stared at Wayne for a moment-

"Well...He is 15, has top grades in classes, polite to all the teachers... Why do you ask?" Jones said slowly

"And his parents?" Bruce asked ignoring Jones question

Johnathon sighed. Taking off his round glasses, and cleaning them with his tie. "His mother died when he was 2 years old, and his father as I remember Jack saying to me, 'Has his own business of making money' I believe his name is Austin Glen Christine" he told Bruce, getting up and moving over to the other side of his office.

"As I recall, You and Austin, knew each other well? You both were classmates growing up?"

"I really don't remember my classmates when I was a child" Bruce answered a matter-of-factly, he didn't really pay any attention to the kids in his class, he was to busy grieving over what had happened to his parents.

"If you saw his face then maybe...Ah ha! Here it is!" announced Johnathon, pulling a book from a dark oak book-shelf, he sat back down and turned a few pages of the book-

"Oh, There he is! Austin Christine!" Jones said, giving the book to the Dark Knight. He then noticed that it was a year book, a year book of his classmates and himself when they were all young and innocent. And two rows down-

Bruce's eyes widened in complete shock. At the 14 year old boy with the blond hair, and the croaked pretend grin on his face. _No...It can't be the same guy?_ He thought hopefully. _Now _he knew why that last name sounded familiar... Austin Christine was the boy-

"I can see that by your expression that you remember him? Are you shocked at how different you both looked then to what you do now?" the principle asked

He _did _look different back then, he was smaller, his face was slimmer, paler, his smile was fake, angry, and stiff. His body was skinny, what really got his attention were his eyes...His deep green eyes, were not filled with happiness and love like a normal boy at that age should have, but completely broken, and so full of sadness. Just like Dick's were-

_Dick..._He suddenly remembered why he was here. He was here for Dick, his son, not to stroll down his unhappy childhood.

He got up quickly. Handing the year book back to Jones. "Thank you Johnathon, for your help" he said walking toward the door-

"Of course Bruce, I just hope that everything is going alright at home" the man said behind The Caped Crusader.

Bruce stopped abruptly, clinching his fists. _Why were so many people asking that? _Did no one trust him with parenting Dick? The Billionaire shook his head mentally. _I'll deal with this later..._

"Good-bye, Mr. Jones." Bruce said gritting his teeth, walking out of the office with out waiting for a reply.

He sat down in his car, and finally let a deep, rigid sigh escape from him. _Alright..._ he got some information about this kid, he was not a 'top student' as the teacher at that school thought him to be, or at least he didn't get that way on his own, it was so obvious that he had paid or scared other kids into doing his homework... He was the kid of Austin Glen Christine after all...

Bruce groaned loudly. _Austin..._ He hadn't thought of that guy in years. Sure there were tons of mobsters in Gotham, but never did he think that he actually _knew _one of them from his childhood.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Did Austin hate him that much? That he would make his kid bully Dick? _Well not anymore..._ Bruce thought. _Time to dig a little deeper in Austin Christine life..._

* * *

><p>Bruce started researching Austin as soon as he got back to Wayne Manor. He pulled up his file: <em>Current<em> _Age 33, single father died at age 9, in and out of foster care since age 9 and prison since age 19, Children: one male, name Jack Tyler Christine._

"Good evening Master Bruce" said a polite voice

"Hello Alfred" Bruce said not taking his eyes off his computer.

He stopped typing. Turned his chair around to face Alfred. "How's-?"

"Master Dick is, at the moment asleep, he has been in and out of sleep since you left, he has been asking for you sir" the man said cutting Bruce off.

The Dark Knight nodded, then went back to typing. There was nothing but the sound _tap tap_ noises as Bruce pounded the computer keys, as it echoed off the cave walls.

"Your search for information on Austin Christine is going well, I hope?"

"I can't believe myself Alfred" he stopped typing again. "Austin's father died at age nine, he was in and out of foster care even before we meet at school and been in prison several times...He's childhood was just as bad as mine was."

"And what do I do, I bully him for years until I graduated, I tormented him every day...I was no better to Austin then, than Jack is to Dick now."

"Master Bruce, you mustn't blame yourself for the way you treated this man...You were going through a tough time, you did not know how to act around people, after that night. The way you treated him may not have been the right way to help you grieve, but how his life turned out was not your fault" Alfred said to him

"But it is Alfred, As I grew up, I had you and Leslie to care for me, while he had no one, my life got a little better over the years, while his just kept getting worse" Bruce sighed. The guy is a mobster, he's killed people for money, and drugs..._I didn't help either, I made growing up worse for this guy..._

"Do you remember the last time I bullied him?" he asked

Alfred stayed silent, telling Bruce to continue. "It was when I was 16, I was walking up the streets one night and I found myself in Crime Alley..." he trailed off, Alfred put a hand on his shoulder.

He cleared his throat. "And when I looked up I saw Austin making his way down Crime Alley as well. I watched as he kicked an empty soda can right near the place where they... Where it happened... And I thought _How dare he! How dare he dishonor them, How dare he dishonor the place where I last stood with them, happy and loved! _That is when I went after him..." Bruce trailed off as he remembered...

_"Christine!" he remembered yelling angrily at the 14 year old boy a couple feet in front of him._

_Christine looked up, immediately scared, he tried to run but the kid tripped over his own feet. Bruce was looking down at the kid in a matter of minutes._

_Austin looked at him, eyes pleading. But he just scoffed and began hitting, kicking and throwing the boy into stuff. Christine cried out pleas, begging Bruce to stop, but he didn't. _

Bruce remembered how much he hated the kid at that moment. He never hated anyone else in his life, except the man that was responsible for the death of his parents, the man that was never brought to justice.

"And I just left him there...He was in the hospital for months Alfred! I did that to him! And at the time I didn't care at all! God, no wonder he hates me...I tortured him into going down the wrong path..." he said finally, so ashamed of himself. He was the reason why Dick was in pain so much. _If I hadn't bullied Austin back then... His kid wouldn't be doing it to Dick now..._

"You had nothing to with the out come of his life, he chose his own path Master Bruce, just as you have choosen yours" his well dressed guardian said.

_He's right..._ a little voice said in the back of his head. _But now Dick is the one hurting...well no more...I need to make this right... _He thought, getting up from his chair.

"I have somethings to take care of, Alfred would-?" Bruce began

"I will look after Master Dick until you return sir"

Bruce nodded once, and left.

* * *

><p>Four hours later Bruce was in front of his son's closed door. Alfred said that Dick was fine, but he just needed to see him. He walked into Dick's room, his son was asleep, not peacefully but asleep nonetheless.<p>

He then heard Dick whimper, He moved and knelt beside his son, instantly concerned.

"Bruce..." his little bird cried softly, tears falling out his tightly closed eyes.

The Billionaire ran his hand through Dick's hair. his scraped face filled with so much pain. "Dick...it's okay son" he whispered gently wiping his son's tears away.

Dick's eyes snapped open. He sat up, confused, and upset. He looked around and saw his father by his bedside.

The Boy Wonder's bottom lip trembled as fresh tears fell down his cheeks. Bruce's heart broke when he saw the sadness and fear in his son's face. He wrapped his arms around the boy, his son doing the same.

Dick cried and his body shook just as it did at the park hours ago. "Daddy..." he sobbed, never wanting to let go.

"Shh it okay Dickie bird...I'm okay, Shhh" Bruce said comfortly as he began rocking his son, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

The Dark Knights throat grew a lump. He swallowed hard. _God I did this...It's my fault he's hurting so much! Dickie I'm so so sorry... _He thought.

"B-Bruce?" Dick hiccuped, concerned as he looked at his father

Bruce then realized that he was shaking uncontrollably. "Dick...I'm so sorry, so so sorry..." he repeated outloud.

"This is my fault...I'm the reason why-..."

"Dad, What you did to Mr. Christine has nothing to do with how Jack treats me now" Dick said his tears gone from his face, instantly forgetting his own pain, as he smiled for the first time this whole day,

"How do you-?"

"I kinda-sorta bugged the Cave, and heard everything you and Alfred were saying..." Dick answered honestly

"You bugged the Batcave?" Bruce asked

"I bugged the Batcave.." his son repeated

Bruce crushed his bird to his chest, he grinned as he hugged Dick to him. God how he loved his son!

"Your not mad?" The Boy Wonder asked, confused

"Never! Dick, I could never be mad at you! I love you so much son" Bruce said as his gave his son a kiss on the top of his head. They sat on the floor, hugging each other in silence then-

"So what were the 'things' that you needed to take care of?"

Bruce laughed. "You'll see when you go to school"

Dick looked at him, scared. "Don't worry I'll be going with you" Bruce reassured him, the young hero nodded-

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Dick held on to his father's hand as they walked to Gotham Academy the next day. He was scared out of his mind! He didn't want to see Christine so soon...<p>

He looked up at Bruce- who smiled as he knelt down. "Don't worry Dick. I'll be right here, even after you walk into school" as his father ruffled his black hair.

The young hero gave him a skeptical look, but nodded and slowly walked into the school with the other kids...And immediately all the kids were talking at once-

"Did ya hear the news?"

"Jack Christine is no longer here in Gotham City!"

"Are ya sure? What happened?"

" Well apparently Mr. Wayne sent Jack's father, money and a private ticket of this horrible place"

"And he just took it?"

"Well that's surprising! Considering how much Christine's father hated him. How much did he give him?" one kid had asked

"About 6,000!"

"Well if a guy offered you 6,000 dollars, wouldn't you take it? Even if you hated him?"

"How do you know all of this?"

"My mom is a co-worker of Bruce Wayne! Duh!"

"That's very nice of him!"

"Now Jack and his dad are living out in the country unknown to anyone so that his dad's buddies don't come looking for him!"

Dick listen to the gossip in disbelieve... He didn't have to deal with Jack anymore? His dad did all this for him? He grinned wildly, and ran toward the entrance doors. And true to his word, Bruce was still kneeling in the same spot he was in, when Dick walked away.

His grin grew as he stared at the man. Tears of pure happiness ran down his young face. skipping two steps at a time, he ran into his father's waiting arms.

Bruce hugged him lovingly and chuckled. "You did all this for me?" The young hero asked

"A little for me too. I wanted to apologize to Austin for the way that I treated him when I was young. I figured getting him out of the city he hated so much was the best thing, But all of my thoughts as I did all of this, were for you Dick!" Bruce said smiling, as he wiped away some of Dick's tears.

The Boy Wonder grinned, and hugged his father once again. "I love you, dad!" he said into Bruce's neck.

The Caped Crusader smiled. "I love you too Dickie, so so much" he said as he place his chin on top of Dick's head.

"Sooo you ready to go back inside?" Bruce asked still holding him after a minute went by.

Dick looked at him quickly. "No!" he said horrified he didn't want to leave his father now!

Bruce laughed. Scooping his son in his arms. "Well then I know one place we could go" he said standing up.

Dick gave him the biggest, happiest smile, that Bruce thought he would burst. His son nodded several times. Then father and son started walking down the street toward Gotham Park.

There will be a day where his father won't be around anymore...but that day won't happen for a long, long time, Dick would make sure of it. He is going to make every moment with Bruce, (rather it be as himself or Robin) count.

Cause no matter what any one said, he loved his father dearly. Just as Bruce loved him, and no one, _no one _would be able to change that...

* * *

><p><strong>*Awwwwww! The fluff fairies have done it again! -squees- What did ya guys think? Was it good? bad? I have to say this is the longest chapter i have written in a long while! I'm so proud of myself! Thank you <em>Chibi Rose Angel <em>! For giving me this idea!**

**I love Bruce! He's just the best dad EVER! He loves his little Dickie bird! XD I hope that this didn't seem too rushed? Or too confusing? Well then again i don't care! I lam very proud of this chapter! But I do apologize if the memory of Bruce bullying Austin was so short... ***

**Review PLEASE! XDXD**


End file.
